MeETiNgS
by 1-LIFE-1-CULLEN
Summary: Bella's life has a hard beginning with feeling abandonment, then she meets the Swans, her new parents CHARLIE n RENEE, and her siblings, ALICE n EMMETT. They take her in n love her. The beginning of her life n the continued run in with the mysterious boy
1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan was born in Forks, Washington some would be ashamed to admit it not her though she was always happy to be from there regardless of the horrible weather. She wouldn't really know the extent of the weather either since she was only there for a bit when she was younger. She lives in phoenix right now and she is constantly on the move with her flighty and slightly yet loveable mother. She has never had any real friends except for one person, who in her mind is more than a friend, somehow they always reunite no matter where she is just after the worst has passed. When she was born her mother ditched her at an orphanage, in Washington and that's where Renee found her. And this began the journey of life filled with love, heartbreak, friendship and so much more.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**i dun own twilight charachters (Stephanie does) i do own this plot tho (hopefully its good)**

**first fanfiction...................**

BPOV

I remember the day she came and got me, Renee, my mother and my friend she had told me she would take me home with her where I would have a brother, Emmett and a sister, Alice, I was excited. We packed up all my stuff it wasn't a lot but I still had things that I had gathered over the years, I was excited and nervous.

"Renee do you think they will like me. I have never had any really friends, and especially no brother and sisters," I said. "Sweetie they will love you, just remember Emmett jus looks scary he's just a big teddy bear, and Alice is really hyper and never fall for her big puppy dog eyes, it always gets someone in trouble," Renee said to me, and then she laughed.

I couldn't believe this was happening I would finally have a family to call my own, WOW! That's when I started counting down the minutes Renee, had told me it wouldn't take more than 10 minutes and we had just turned into a street so I'm guessing we were already there. Soon we stopped in front of a big house I swear we only saw these in the movies I couldn't believe this would be my new home. I hadn't realized Renee was gone I guess she wanted to inform everyone was here and left me too my thought till then.

That is until I heard a thump on my window, I screamed so loud I think the person thumping even got scared, ooops I thought internally and I blushed bright red. Then all I heard was laughing I looked out the window and there was this big kid laughing at me. The first thing I did when I saw was start crying, _he doesn't like me_. Renee came running up to me.

She started comforting me, "baby it's arrite this is just your big brother, Emmett he was just excited to meet you." "No he was laughing at me he doesn't like me," I cried while I said this.

That's when I heard him, "awwww Bellsy I don't hate you I think your great, I might even like you more than Alice."

At this I smiled, he picked me up he was gynormous but I knew this is how a big brother was suppose to be. That's when I heard the screech and out came Alice Swan who wouldn't know it was her she was so insanely loud.

She stood in front of me and Emmett and looked at me this, and then she did something unexpected she stuck her tongue out at Emmett.

All she said was, "don't worry Emmy I didn't like u much either because my best friend is her I don't need you." Then she looked at men said, "hey Bella we are going to be best friends and sisters, we can do makeovers and hair and whatever all those girls do, I'm so glad you're here!" The whole time I tried to talk to her, Emmett didn't put me down I had to start screaming since he wouldn't listen to me and that is when I saw Charlie, my father. With Renee she felt like a friend not a mom, but Charlie, instantly it was, daddy, I had met him before the first time Renee came to see me. This time I felt like this is my, DADDY.

As Emmett, refused to put me down, the first thing in my mind to scream was, "Daddy." He understood he came over and scolded Emmett and he put me down and Charlie came down with a big smile all he said was, "Hey pumpkin you kept us waiting, ready to come inside your home." That's when I knew I was home!

I went through and was astonished to what I saw I had my own bed and room I didn't have to share...yay....tonight I would sleep like a carefree baby again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**

**so umm hi i dunno how this works well this is my first fanfiction and I dont have Beta yet so if some1 could help me out with that it would be great. please review i'm wiritin this for u guys lemme kno wat u think and what is should change this is the beginning so stick with it plzz i promise it will get better.......hope to hear from u all[:)]**


End file.
